Un cambio viene bien ¿No?
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Mujeres, fama, autos todo eso lo tenía pero ¿Que pasara cuando conozca a un nuevo jugador? . Yaoi.
1. Este soy yo

**Nombre: **Un cambio viene bien ¿No?

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Goenji x Fubuki

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 42/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Un cambio viene bien ¿No?**

_(Goenji Shuuya x Fubuki Shirou)_

**Para Mely Fubuki Kagamine**

_**Capitulo 1: Este soy yo**_

"―_Campeón de la liga Premier ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?_

―_muy feliz, creo que fue una buena temporada, nos costó pero igual lo conseguimos_

―_22 años y eres pieza clave en el equipo, debe ser genial estar en tus zapatos con todo lo que has conseguido ¿No?_

―_bueno he vivido cosas muy bonitas pero sin duda no es tan solo trabajo mío si no de todo el club, es el trabajo en equipo que hace que estas cosas sucedan_

―_tu nombre suena en los clubs más importantes de Italia y España ¿Podemos decir que tu traspaso se acerca?_

―_mira la verdad es que me gustaría poder seguir en este club, me gustaría jugar algunas temporadas más con el equipo que me dio la oportunidad pero ya sería cosa del entrenador, si él dice me voy pues a donde sea que llegue les aseguro que seguiré siendo el mismo y seguiré dando lo mejor de mi_

―_el lunes comienza tu concentración con la selección japonesa ¿Cómo llegas mentalmente?, supongo que enfrentar una eliminatoria mundialista debe ser difícil ¿Hay presión?_

―_es difícil pero más que presión es emoción, no es mi primera vez en la selección pero si la primera en una eliminatoria tan importante como la del mundial, llegamos bien, entusiasmado y con ganas de conseguir el boleto lo más rápido que se pueda y claro jugando bien al futbol_

―_esperemos que así sea, mucha suerte"_

Mi nombre es Goenji Shuuya, a la edad de 17 años y después de un buen torneo había sido contactado por un club europeo con la intensión de que jugara en sus filas, con el apoyo de todo mi ex equipo partí con rumbo a Londres, por casi año y medio estuve jugando con los juveniles, dándome a conocer, esforzándome más que ninguno para lograrlo, el objetivo de jugar con el primer equipo, en un pequeño departamento en la capitán de Inglaterra y estando solo conocí y domine el idioma, el cambio de horario, costumbres, comida, los largos entrenamientos, el sacrificio al fin había valido la pena, debute con el primer equipo en una pretemporada, poco a poco fui consiguiendo minutos hasta que por fin la titularidad fue mía dejando a un ídolo del equipo en la banca, seguí trabajando para mantenerme, mis goles, buenas actuaciones y trabajo en equipo hicieron posible una renovación y un sueldo bastante alto para lo que yo estaba acostumbrado, el apoyo de la gente y hacer lo que más me gustaba hicieron de mi vida en Europa bastante fácil, compre una casa en un lugar reconocido y una auto último modelo color rojo para transportarme, los patrocinadores no se hicieron esperar eligiendo a una marca de tenis para la cual grabe varios comerciales, apariciones en programas de televisión, entrevistas, portadas de revistas, playeras con tu nombre, todo eso hacía que quisieras desviar la mirada del balón, lindas chicas, fiestas sin embargo yo seguí en lo mío, no les voy a mentir porque es algo que no sé hacer, salí con varias pero en ese mundo debías tener cuidado, muchas personas solo quieren dinero o destruir tu carrera con escándalos, fue en unas vacaciones en Madrid cuando conocí a una modelo de nombre Natsumi, era bastante famosa y compartíamos algo muy importante, la nacionalidad, nos entendimos rápidamente y sin más rodeos comenzamos a salir.

Las revistas y programas de espectáculos nos nombraban "Una linda pareja", increíblemente los periodistas que querían una entrevista comenzaron a ser mas y de otra clase de noticia, pero sin importar todo eso yo había podido hacerlo de lado logrando seguir siendo bueno en lo que hacía y seguir cosechando trofeos en competiciones importantes, la temporada en la liga inglesa había terminado nombrándonos campeones, yo tenía vacaciones pero quería estar en la selección lo antes posible, el hecho de llegar a un mundial me entusiasma demasiado, tomé un avión a Japón para llegar exactamente a las 5 de la mañana, varios aficionados esperaban para poder tener un autógrafo o una foto, salí del aeropuerto a las 6, la concentración comenzaba a las 8 así que tenía tiempo de desayunar algo y hablar con mi representante que me esperaba en un restaurante.

―debes tomarte las cosas con calma Goenji, si te lesionas será un problema

―no te preocupes, estoy bien, hablé con el doctor y me dijo que todo estaba bien

―eso espero―tomó a su café―se que te encuentras entusiasmado y todo pero de verdad creo que es más conveniente que tomes vacaciones

―si tomo vacaciones llegare frio y eso causara con más razón una lesión, deja de tratarme como a un niño

―tienes razón, has crecido bastante, mira todo lo que has conseguido, espero que sigas así

―eso te lo aseguro, voy a jugar ese mundial sea como sea―sonreí― ¿Cuándo regresas a Inglaterra?

―mañana, aprovechare para conocer Japón, algo de acción me vendría bien si sabes a lo que me refiero

―por supuesto, pero ten cuidado ¿De acuerdo?

―está bien, soy yo el que debe preocuparse por ti no al revés, a por cierto, tu club quiere cuidarte aunque estés aquí así que me pidieron que te diera esto―dijo dándome unas llaves

―solo estaré aquí un mes ¿Para que el auto?

―una súper estrellas como tú no puede andar por ahí en camión ¿O sí?, seguro que a tu novia no le agradaría, oye, ¿Cuándo harán público el hecho de que van a casarse?

―ella lo hará al rato, yo estaré aquí así que no creo que nadie venga molestarme sobre eso, que ella se quede con las luces después de todo está acostumbrada

―en eso tienes razón―dijo pagando la cuenta―anda llévame a mi hotel tú que tienes auto, aun tienes tiempo ¿No?

―te llevo y me voy directo así que súbete anda

Conducir por las calles de mi país me llenaba de emoción, las puertas del centro de alto rendimiento se abrían para dejarme entrar y después de estacionarme no espere para saludar a mis viejos amigos, aquellos que siempre me apoyan y han, aunque lejos, estado conmigo.

―Hola Goenji ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuánto tiempo?, por lo que veo te trata bien la liga inglesa

―pues ya ves―sonreí―aunque tú no te quedas atrás Kidou, eso del mejor estratega en toda Italia fue bueno, veo que todos están aquí pero, ¿Y Genda?

―esta 4° lugar en la liga, pelea puestos europeos así que su equipo no quiso prestarlo para que se quedara sentado en la banca, yo digo que está bien

―pues sí, el capitán es inamovible del puesto titular y seria desperdiciar a un excelente portero

―pero bueno desperdiciar unas vacaciones para venir a jugar es raro ¿Por qué?

―Natsumi está loca con eso de la boda, preparativos y demás así que me conviene estar lejos―respondí de broma―a tan solo 4 meses está como medio presionada y más por el hecho de que al rato se dará a conocer a los medios, odio esto―suspiré―pero estoy concentrado

―no tienes por qué preocuparte tenemos a un buen equipo, la eliminatoria será pan comido―sonrió

―eso mismo veo, no hay muchas sorpresas en la convocatoria a excepción de esos 2 ¿Quiénes son?

―son Tachimukai y Fubuki, ambos juegan en Japón, el primero es el nuevo portero suplente y el otro es un defensa y delantero, fue considerado como uno de los mejores jugadores del torneo, su nombre ya suena en Europa, es bastante amable, seguro que le irá bien aquí.

Vaya por fin alguien interesante, seguro será buena competencia para mí, aunque hay algo diferente en ese chico, tiene un no sé que, se ve bastante inocente para su edad, de cualquier manera ya lo conoceré.


	2. Conociendo a mi compañero

_**Capitulo 2: Conociendo a mi compañero**_

"―_bueno y la noticia del día, adivinen cual es_

―_anda hombre no nos dejes con la duda, dinos por favor_

―_bien ya que insistes lo hare, la noticia del día, nada más y nada menos que el anuncio del compromiso de la guapísima modelo Natsumi, por fin después de casi 2 años el futbolista japonés Goenji Shuuya le ha dado el anillo, el anuncio fue a través de su página de Twitter en donde escribió estar feliz por unir su vida a la del joven deportista, mientras tanto él escribió estar emocionado ante tantos preparativos, y se dice feliz al saber que pronto será su esposa_

―_vaya que lindo ¿No?_

―_así es mi queridísima compañera y aunque aun no hay una fecha confirmada se dice será a principios de abril cuando los dos estén uniendo sus vidas en el altar_

―_toda una buena noticia, recuerden que aquí les daremos mas información recién vaya saliendo"_

―felicidades por tu compromiso―se escuchó de él mientras acomodaba su cama―aunque no te vez tan feliz como dijo el señor de la tele

―falta mucho como para estar feliz ahora, además yo no escribí nada, fue mi representante, creyó que era buena idea dar una buena impresión a la prensa con todo este asunto

―ya veo―agachó la cabeza―lamento haberte preguntado algo como eso

―no te preocupes―me levanté un poco―después de todo tú y yo seremos compañeros por más de un mes así que es mejor que nos conozcamos bien

― ¿De verdad? ―sonrió―sabes, es increíble todo esto, siempre miraba las revistas o veía la televisión y ahí estabas tú, fuiste la persona que me inspiro en esto del fútbol, siempre he querido ser tan genial como tú, debe ser increíble tu vida, rodeando de tanta gente y jugando en la mejor liga del mundo…

―no importa cuánto me alavés niño, no vas a conseguir un autógrafo―dije de broma

―yo lo siento, creo que me emocioné―respondió cabizbajo

―tranquilo amigo, es tan solo una broma―me acerqué a su cama―la verdad es que una vida como la mía es difícil, la exigencia es mucha en el equipo en el que estoy, debes tener cuidado de muchas cosas y a veces deseas más que otra cosa la privacidad, esas son cosas que no se dicen en un programa o en una revista, estoy feliz de muchas cosas pero hay ocasiones en las que es difícil pero bueno eso ya no importa―me senté a su lado―mejor platícame algo sobre ti ¿Te parece?

― ¿Algo sobre mí? ―se recostó en la cama―no lo sé, no hay muchas cosas que saber sobre mi

―tu nombre, edad, de donde eres, tienes hermanos―dije mientras me recostaba también―seguro que tendrás algo que contarme, para mi ahora eres un desconocido así que arreglemos eso ¿Te parece?  
―de acuerdo―respondió con una linda sonrisa―pues mi nombre es Shirou Fubuki tengo 21 años, juego en el equipo titular de Hokkaido , vivo con mi hermano menor en un departamento pagado por el club, estaremos ahí hasta que el termine la universidad, yo la estudio en línea por las tardes así que tengo tiempo para dedicarme en los entrenamientos, soy defensa y en ocasiones delantero, se habla de mi salida del club pero realmente me da miedo el irme solo a Europa, me gusta salir con mis amigos, me gusta el karaoke, no se conducir así que para venir aquí tuve que pedir un aventón a Kidou y no se ya me quede sin ideas ¿Qué más quieres saber?

― ¿Te da miedo salir de Japón?

―no, lo que pasa es que me sentiría mal dejando solo a mi hermano y vería difícil el mantenerme allá sin conocer a nadie, no suelo ser muy sociable

― ¿Por qué no llevas a tu hermano contigo?

―lo hemos platicado pero él no quiere dejar a su novio

― ¿Novio? ―pregunté algo confundido

―sí, sale con un actor―se agarró la cabeza―es un idiota y se cree dios pero…

―espera, espera, ¿Tu hermano es gay?

―sí, ¿Por qué?

―no por nada es tan solo que, es raro, jamás había conocido a uno

― ¿De verdad? ―agachó la cabeza―bueno pues estas hablando con uno ahora

―estás jugando ¿Verdad?

―no―se levanto despacio―entenderé si no quieres volver a hablarme, vaya que soy idiota, por fin te conozco, tratas de ser mi amigo y…

―no me molesta, tan solo decía que nunca había conocido a uno―dije para calmarlo poniéndome en pie―no me molesta que lo seas, no me molesta convivir con uno, todos somos iguales ¿No?, claro que yo no voy para ese lado pero respeto sus preferencias

―gracias―fue lo único que dijo aun sin levantar la cabeza, creo que algo de lo que dije lo ofendió

―buenas noches, mañana seguramente será un día duro ―sonreí caminando hacia mi cama

Era extraño pero aquel chico me había dado mucha confianza, quien sabe, quizá sería un buen compañero de equipo y ¿Por qué no? Podría ser hasta mi amigo.


	3. Una gran combinación

_**Capitulo 3: Una gran combinación**_

"―_y bueno en mas noticias deportivas esta vez en el ámbito del futbol, la selección varonil japonesa de Fútbol gano su tercer partido_

―_narrábamos el partido apenas ayer y sin duda jugaron muy bien al futbol y ganaron como debe ser, con autoridad ante una selección que poco ofreció en el terreno de juego_

―_4-1 a favor de los samuráis azules en donde sin duda lo más destacado fue la conformación del ataque ¿No les parece?_

―_sin duda alguna, Goenji siendo acompañado por este niño Fubuki hicieron pedazos la defensa del rival_

―_esos dos juegan muy bien, se complementaron y si no metieron más goles fue por la gran actuación del arquero, sin duda una exhibición de lo que queremos ver en el mundial_

―_claro, haber ganado ya los 3 partidos casi nos garantiza el boleto y nos deja con altas expectativas en esta selección_

―_ahora tan solo falta el mantenerse a ese nivel porque si bien sabemos los últimos rivales no son y sin demeritar lo que hizo el rival, no están al nivel de las grandes selecciones pero sabemos que hay jugadores con una jugada o dos le hacen frente a quien se ponga_

―_claro, un ejemplo de esto son el mediocampista Kidou y el mismo Goenji que son gente reconocida a nivel mundial, que tienen ese roce Europeo jugando en ligas importantísimas en donde la exigencia es máxima y bueno como dices hay que esperar a que el equipo no se caiga y que siga habiendo triunfos_

―_eso mismo, tan solo queda esperar pero sin duda lo que vimos ayer fue lo que siempre se quiere ver en un estadio, estos dos jovencitos son la esperanza en la delantera japonesa así que confiemos en que será todo un éxito como lo es ya en este momento" _

La eliminatoria había comenzado, el día anterior habíamos ganado nuestro tercer partido, el campamento tenía una alegría que no la ocultaba ni el entrenador, sentados en el comedor mientras desayunábamos escuchando la plática de nuestro portero.

―Fubuki ¿Tú cual pan crees que esta mas grande? ¿El de Kidou o el mío?

― ¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso? ―interrumpí con algo de comida en la boca

―siempre me dejan lo peor a mí―se quejó el capitán de la selección―había dos en esa canasta y él tomó el más grande, no puede ser, están en mi contra

― ¿Quieres que te lo cambie? ―dijo Kidou sin mirarlo

― ¿De verdad lo harías? ―preguntó con brillo en sus ojos

―claro―respondió mientras chupaba el pan―aquí tienes

―Kidou eres un…―alcanzó a decir antes de lanzársele encima tratando de desquitarse

―parecen niños―se atrevió a decir el pequeño Shirou quien tan solo veía la escena

―te acostumbraras no te preocupes―le dije sonriendo

En nuestra estancia en la concentración había surgido una convivencia bastante agradable entre él y yo, no como simples compañeros, yo lo consideraba ya un amigo, platicando y riendo en las practicas y siendo aconsejado por él en las noches, contándonos todo lo que se podía, sonriendo y planeando, haciendo bromas y de vez en cuando contando aquellas penas de las que no se podía hablar con nadie más, yo tome mucha confianza, aquel chico fue para mí lo que desde hace tiempo no tenia, un amigo real, uno que no le importaba cuanto ganaba o que ropa llevaba, aquel que sin más me escuchaba y platicaba como si nos conociéramos de años.

―tan solo 10 días mas―dije sentándome a su lado en la tarde después de la practica

―si―miró hacia arriba―seguro que extrañare esto

―yo también―le sonreí―pero debemos volver, siempre es así

Él no dijo nada por un buen rato, su mirada permanecía en el piso y por alguna razón yo no me atrevía a preguntarle que le pasaba, un suspiro salió de mi boca y sin saber en qué momento se incorporo, me tomó por el cuello y robó de mi boca un beso

―lo siento Fubuki―dije separándome de él aun sorprendido por su actitud―yo no…

―discúlpame―interrumpió levantándose de la banca―no pude contenerme, lo siento yo…debo irme―dijo casi en susurro antes de irse corriendo de aquel lugar.

Era de noche, regrese a la habitación después de perder el tiempo por ahí quitándome de la cabeza aquel momento, entré despacio, dormía y no quería despertarlo, me recosté en mi cama con las manos tras mi cabeza, no podía sacar aquella sensación de mi cabeza, de mis labios, un beso tierno lleno de algo que de verdad no pude describir.

El entrenamiento al día siguiente paso lentamente, entre pases errados, y momentos en los que ya no sabía ni en qué posición jugaba

―Goenji ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó nuestro capitán acercándose a mi

―estoy bien Endo, no te preocupes, ando algo distraído pero no te preocupes, no es nada

La última jugada de aquel día, Shirou corría hacia la portería cuando en una mala barrida cayó al suelo

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntamos casi a coro, era un jugador importante y una lesión a estas alturas sería fatal para el funcionamiento del equipo

―estoy bien―respondió con su típica sonrisa―no he podido saltar bien y me tropecé pero estoy bien

―se atoró con la misma pierna de Kazemaru, es tan solo una torcedura―decía el doctor mientras revisaba su tobillo―estará bien en uno o dos días

Con ayuda de un compañero subió a la habitación después de la cena

―buenas noches Fubuki―se despedía cerrando la puerta

― ¿Seguro que estas bien? ―pregunté preocupado hincándome ante su cama para mirarle el pie

―estoy bien, como dijo el doctor es tan solo una torcedura

Me senté a su lado mientras se vendaba cuidadosamente el tobillo por mera seguridad, y de nuevo ahí estaba, aquella sensación extraña del día anterior, le miraba atentamente mientras él seguía concentrado en lo suyo, mi corazón latía muy rápido, mis manos sudaban y no podía expresar palabra, fue de una manera extraña en la cual sin mi consentimiento mi brazo le rodeo por el cuello, temblaba y lentamente se reincorporo topándose con mi rostro que más que otra cosa expresaba miedo, intentó decir mi nombre pero no se lo permití, no había marcha atrás, me acerqué lentamente sin perder de vista sus lindos ojos que tampoco perdían los míos, un leve choque entre nuestros labios hizo que un escalofrió recorriera lentamente mi espalda, el suave rose de sus labios, aquel calor, aquel que provocó que el miedo desapareciera y a cambio me hizo querer mas.

Lo llevé a mi cama ya que en la suya estaba el botiquín abierto, sus brazos me rodearon hábilmente mientras le tomaba de la cintura, poco a poco sus manos comenzaron a desvestirme, intenté hacer lo mismo pero mis manos se movían torpemente, estaba atrapado en su boca, no quería separarme de aquel chico, el calor de la noche combinado con el de nuestros cuerpos juntos, moviéndose a un compas lento y cuidadoso, sus gemidos ahogados en mi cuello, sus caricias, sus brazos aferrados a mi espalda, mirar de reojo sus ojos y saber que lo que sentía en aquel momento era totalmente correspondido, terminar cansados y tumbados en la cama intentando recuperar el aliento, me miró tiernamente mientras yo miraba el techo, quiso levantarse pero no se lo permití

―quédate conmigo Shirou―fue lo que susurre al oído

Me sonrió y abrazó como si fuera todo para él, se acurruco en mi pecho y después de un rato cayo profundamente dormido, yo no quería hacerlo, estaba a gusto así, tan solo con él a mi lado.

El despertador anunciaba la hora de levantarse, le acaricié el cabello y con un tierno beso en los labios ambos nos levantamos, me sentía extraño, no me arrepentía, sin duda aquella noche había sido la mejor de todas en toda mi vida, era más un sentimiento de algo no conocido, alegría, felicidad, lo que sea me hacia respirar con un aire distinto, algo dentro de mí, una sonrisa y una manera de expresar lo que sentía ahogada cada vez más en sus ojos , le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse, un abrazo después de eso, el olor de su perfume y el calor de su cuerpo me hacían darme cuenta de que no estaba equivocado, no era lo mismo con otras personas, no era lo mismo con ella, él era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, tan solo él.


	4. ¿Como pudiste hacer esto?

_**Capitulo 4: ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?**_

"―_increíble lo que acaba de pasar en el aeropuerto, la modelo Natsumi regreso esta mañana a España después de su corta estancia en Japón, la intensión de la imagen principal de la prestigiosa línea de ropa era visitar a su prometido quien se concentraba con la selección de futbol de aquel país pero el gusto no le duro mucho ya que a su arribo sorpresa a su ciudad natal se topo con una noticia impactante_

―_pero venga dinos, no nos dejes con la intriga_

―_se dice, por fuentes muy confiables que obviamente no serán reveladas, que lo encontró echando "una canita al aire"_

―_increíble, no te creo ¿Con quién? ¿Quién es ella?_

― _¿Ella? Bueno eso es lo más impactante del asunto, no fue ella sino el_

―_NO, ¿Estás jugando?_

―_también me sorprendió pero es totalmente enserio, el nombre de la persona no ha sido revelado pero se cree es un miembro más de la selección de Japón_

―_pero ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? En unos meses seria su boda_

―_esa información seguro se dará a conocer en unas horas, pero sin duda fue una noticia fuerte, los medios que la esperaban al enterarse de que su regreso seria MAS pronto de lo que se pensaba preguntaron la razón a la cual la chica respondió estar molesta y decepcionada entre otras palabras que no podemos decir a esta hora de su ahora ex novio, cuando se le cuestiono por qué se detuvo y declaro haber sido engañada aunque no entro en detalles, hace unos momentos al intentar comunicarnos con ella su representante declaro que no dará entrevistas ahora ya que se siente humillada ante tal acto, y reitero que jamás en su vida quería ver al futbolista ni siquiera por una disculpa_

―_pues está muy fuerte el asunto, Goenji Shuuya no se ve que sea una mala persona es más parece ser muy sincero_

―_concuerdo contigo pero no creo que esto sea una broma, por parte del futbolista no se ha emitido ningún comentario y su representante no quiere contestar el teléfono así que podemos pensar mal en esta ocasión, ya veremos qué pasa"_

Mi representante apago la televisión en ese momento, estaba con nosotros en aquella habitación de hotel, estaba asustado y tan solo a él se me ocurrió llamarle

―te dejo solo un mes y arruinas tu carrera ¿Qué acaso eres idiota?

― ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ―respondí mientras abrazaba a Shirou

―no se Goenji, que la calmaras, la sobornaras, le mintieras, pero no el señor honestidad tenía que meterse en un problema más grande

―por qué no mejor dejas de gritar y piensas en cómo solucionarlo

―no se me ocurre nada que hacer, se lo ha dicho casi todo a la prensa, seguro que en un rato también se conocerá tu nombre niño―habló señalándolo

―ese no es el problema―hablé―yo lo quiero y no voy a negarlo

―pues entonces piensa tú qué vas a hacer―sentencio mientras salía de la habitación

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto?, nuestro último partido había sido hace 2 días, nos quedaba poco tiempo aquí así que el entrenador nos dio un día libre, al día siguiente se rompía concentración y luego sería una semana en la que me quedaría cerca de mi familia para luego volver a Inglaterra, día libre, podríamos ir a donde quisiéramos y aprovechamos la oportunidad para pasarla juntos.

― ¿A dónde iremos Goenji? ―me preguntó mientras se subía al auto

―no lo sé, hace tanto tiempo que no estoy por aquí―sonreí―mejor dime tú a donde quieres que te lleve ¿Está bien?, ¿A dónde siempre quisiste ir?

Una linda tarde la que pasamos juntos en el parque de diversiones, debo admitir que no me gustan mucho esos lugares pero nunca me la había pasado tan divertido, subiéndonos a los juegos mecánicos, riendo, platicando, salimos y pasamos a comer algo, era tarde y debíamos volver le pedí ir a su departamento pero se negó, su hermano estaba ahí con su novio así que según él era un lugar al cual no se podía ni tan siquiera acercar, decidimos ir a un hotel, entramos a la habitación y nos sentaos a mirar la televisión, él me acariciaba la cabeza mientras yo estaba recostado en sus piernas, le sonreí y el lentamente se acerco para posar sus labios sobre los míos, no había razón para no corresponder aquel tierno beso, quizá no llevábamos el tiempo necesario como tan siquiera en pensar en un "Te quiero" pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?, me encantaba estar con él, nunca en mi vida había sentido algo tan lindo como el solo roce de sus labios, nunca había experimentado aquella sensación de casi perder el aliento en un beso, nunca y ahora que lo sentía no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

― ¿Qué hacen? ―preguntó casi a gritos una voz que provenía de la puerta

― ¿Natsumi? ―pregunté levantándome rápidamente del sofá ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―se supone que era una sorpresa―dijo entrando despacio― ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo? ―preguntó mirando al pequeño Shirou― ¿Quién diablos es él?

― ¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí?

―me iba a hospedar aquí hasta que escuche a unas empleadas diciendo que estabas aquí y acompañado

―yo puedo explicarte Natsumi

― ¿Piensas que soy estúpida? ―yo no respondí―mi intensión era venir y como una buena novia darte una sorpresa pero ¿Qué me encuentro? A ti besándote con este niño que ni tan siquiera tiene la decencia de mínimo decir su nombre

Él agachó la cabeza

― ¿No piensas hablar? ―después me miró―y ahora resulta que tú eres marica, vaya seguro que el niño tiene tacto

―tranquila Natsumi no empieces a insultar

― ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me siente con ustedes a tomar un café mientras hablamos de lencería?

―esto no es culpa de nadie

―claro que sí, es tu culpa, tú te metiste con él y claro que también es su culpa―dijo señalando a Fubuki―tú seguro que lo incitaste, ¿Quién carajo eres? Ni tan siquiera sé si puedes hablar

―lo siento―se disculpó bajando la cabeza

―vaya con que si hablas, ¿Desde cuándo Goenji? ¿Desde cuándo?

―yo…―lamentablemente no sabía que contestar

―eres un idiota, todos se enteraran de esto Goenji, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

―lo sé―respondí mirándole de reojo―pero no puedo hacer nada Natsumi, yo…le quiero

―qué bonito, el niño ya salió del closet ¿Y qué maldita sea quieres que haga yo? Llevamos dos años juntos, dime algo Goenji ¿Pensabas casarte conmigo si no me hubiera enterado?

―no―respondí sorprendiendo a Shirou que permanecía callado―yo jamás te mentí hasta ahora, yo lo conocí hace unas semanas, él me hizo darme cuenta de que me estaba ocultando algo a mi mismo

―no lo entiendo de verdad―bajó la cabeza― ¿Por qué?

―yo…no lo sé…solo paso, sí, estoy de acuerdo en que tuve la culpa, debí decirte en cuanto paso, lo siento mucho, lo siento deberás

― ¿Y cómo quedo yo?, la novia de un gay de closet, ¿Qué piensas que haga?

―lo siento―me disculpe nuevamente, no podía decirle más, eso era todo―yo te quise, nunca te mentí pero ahora es distinto, no puedo seguir negándolo

Ella no dijo más y tan solo salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

―ha sido todo culpa mía―se atrevió a decir Shirou después de un rato―lo siento Goenji, yo…me voy

―no Shirou, quédate conmigo, lo arreglaremos―le dije abrazándolo―todo estará bien


	5. Bienvenido

_**Capitulo 5: Bienvenido**_

"―_bueno escuchemos las declaraciones de Goenji Shuuya que platicó en exclusiva con nuestro compañero sobre todo este escándalo_

―_Hola Goenji, gracias por recibirnos aquí en tu habitación_

―_no de nada_

―_bueno pues el tema del que todos queremos saber es el ¿Por qué termino tu relación con Natsumi?_

―_yo cometí un error, y de verdad quiero disculparme con ella públicamente, le fui infiel y enserio lo siento mucho, mi actitud fue deplorable y eso lo acepto, de verdad quisiera que ella me escuchara y me dejara explicárselo_

―_se habló mucho sobre la persona, hasta se menciono que era un hombre ¿Es eso cierto?_

―_sí, eso es cierto aunque debo aclarar que al contrario de lo que se habló yo no había tenido amoríos con mas personas y es tan solo con él y apenas en esta ocasión_

― _¿Por qué?_

―_porque me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él, yo quiero mucho a Natsumi pero con él es diferente_

― _¿Quién es? ¿Podemos saber?_

―_si, Shirou Fubuki_

―_compañero en selección, vaya que se habló de todos menos de él_

―_siendo respetuoso con todos ustedes, sé que es su trabajo y eso pero se armo un lio por tan poca cosa, está bien que cometí un error pero ustedes armaron un lio de todo esto, ¿Por qué? Porque él no era otra mujer como en otros casos en donde algún deportista se veía inmiscuido, por eso tanto alboroto, me siento mal por lo que le hice a ella, me siento mal por no habérselo dicho cuando sucedió, pero al igual que todos los demás tan solo fue algo que no se planeo y sucedió así sin más, yo pido sinceramente una disculpa a todos aquellos que me siguen, admiran o ven por televisión, confieso haber hecho mal pero solo por el tema de la infidelidad, lo demás, el hecho de que ahora salga con un hombre no tiene nada que ver con esto, no debería, no debería de ser así, yo soy la misma persona que se juega la vida en un partido de futbol, aquel que seguirá dándolo todo por el equipo, aquel que aparece en las revistas la única diferencia será que en lugar de salir con mi novia saldré con mi novio_

―_entonces queda claro el hecho de que son novios ¿No afectara eso tu carrera?_

―_bueno pues si es por ustedes seguro que sí, yo no le veo problema, como dije cometí un error y pienso redimirme pero hasta eso nada mas, quisiera que la afición me disculpara y me diera la oportunidad de demostrarles que sigo siendo el mismo y que definitivamente nada de esto pasara nuevamente_

―_bueno eso esperemos, muchas gracias Goenji por regalarnos un poco de tu tiempo_

―_bien pues ahí lo tienen, lo que dijo el futbolista hace unos momentos ¿Qué les parece?_

―_pues a mí me parece idóneo lo que hace, una disculpa pública con su debido arrepentimiento y lo que más me gusto fue que dice no sentirse culpable por que fuera un hombre y no una mujer, él acepta lo que paso y sabe que fue un error pero sin duda no se arrepiente de salir con el chico_

―_yo también lo veo muy bien pero en una parte dice que nosotros armamos un lio pues nada mas contestándole eso, nosotros no armamos nada, nuestro trabajo es hablar de fútbol y este caso lo extra cancha había tomado terreno, nosotros no hicimos chisme, fueron esos programas de la televisión abierta que comenzaron con todo esto_

―_exactamente, su posición como futbolista es lo que nos importa y sinceramente después de esto creo que va a seguir siendo la figura que siempre ha sido_

―_estoy completamente de acuerdo, lo que pase en su vida privada a nosotros debería de tenernos sin cuidado pero hay gente que tan solo le gusta destruir la carrera de alguien y por eso lo hace_

―_metiéndonos en ese tema yo creo que el que haya aceptado públicamente que sale con él ya sea por la razón que sea, que si porque lo cacharon y eso, a mi me parece que si hubiera querido habría desmentido todo y con eso bastaba pero fue lo suficientemente hombre como aceptar el error y tratar de arreglarlo y también disculpándose con todos aquellos que lo ven como un ídolo_

―_bueno pues por mi parte ojala y les vaya bien, se ve que el joven Fubuki es una buena persona pero bueno eso ya no nos importa, tan solo la mejor de las suertes"_

Había ya pasado más de un mes desde aquel suceso, había vuelto a Inglaterra mientras Shirou seguía en Japón, el club habló seriamente conmigo pero de ahí en fuera no hubo ningún problema, todo siguió igual, las noches solo en mi departamento hablando por chat con él, a pesar de la diferencia de hora encontrábamos tiempo para platicar, a veces un correo era todo lo que necesitábamos, mi vida no había cambiado en absoluto, me sentía feliz y a la vez triste de no tenerlo cerca, la temporada había comenzado y los largos entrenamientos hacían que mi mente se apartara un poco de aquella idea.

Desperté como todos los días esta vez con un golpecito en el pecho que me hacia sonreír, salí de mi casa y subí a mi auto, conduje hasta el campo donde entrenábamos, las horas pasaron lento hasta que por fin y después de un baño salí con rumbo al aeropuerto, hoy era el día.

Entré y me dispuse a esperar, hacía calor así que me quite la chamarra y la sostuve en mi mano, había pasado media hora y ya me estaba desesperando, no porque no me gustara esperarle sino porque me mataban las ganas de verle de nuevo, de poder abrazarle, besarle, de poder decirle nuevamente al oído lo mucho que lo quería, lo lindo que era, lo mucho que quería que se quedara conmigo, tomarle lentamente de la mano mientras me sonríe, abrazarlo por la cintura y mirara de reojo aquel tierno sonrojo que siempre me hacia feliz, estar de nuevo junto a él y pasar el tiempo tan solo los dos, a pesar del poco tiempo de conocernos, del poco tiempo de salir juntos era muy importante para mí, tan solo el simple hecho de platicar, de saber que detrás de una pantalla estaba él, su sonrisa, su mirada, escribiendo cosas graciosas, cosas lindas, el mirarlo por la cámara y no poder evitar sonreír, el hacerlo sonreír con alguna de mis muchas ocurrencias, el mirarlo mandarme un beso con una gran vergüenza, el no lograr que hiciera algo mas para mi, "estás loco" escribía mientras sonreía, quizá lo estaba, estaba loco por él, era algo que no podía ni quería evitar.

― ¿En quién tanto piensas? ―escuché sacándome de todo pensamiento

―en un chico muy lindo, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, ojala tú puedas sacármelo de la cabeza―dije de broma mientras me daba la vuelta― ¿No Shirou?

―sigue jugando y lo que vas a obtener de mi será otra cosa―dijo sonriéndome

―te extrañe―le dije al oído mientras lo abrazaba

―yo también, aunque ese vuelo me hizo dudar si de verdad quiero estar aquí, estoy cansado

―tranquilo Shirou, te acostumbraras rápido pero lamento informarte que llegando no podrás descansar

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó confundido

―hace mucho que no nos vemos, no quisiste que te visitara ni una vez así que tendrás que pagarme con algo―dije por lo bajito para que nadie más escuchara

―estás loco―respondió sonrojado y bajando la mirada nervioso

―no tienes idea de cuánto

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la entrada en donde varios periodistas esperaban su llegada

―Fubuki ¿Cómo te sientes al llegar a Europa?

―muy feliz, emocionado, espero hacer un buen papel en esta liga

―tu pase fue uno de los más esperados del mercado, se espera mucho de ti ¿No te asusta un poco eso?

―me emociona, es un nuevo reto, tendré que acostumbrarme a muchas cosas aquí pero daré todo de mí por el equipo, defenderé con todo el corazón la camiseta, este es un buen equipo y ha confiado en mí así que tratare de responder de la mejor manera

― ¿Cuándo entrenas con el equipo? ¿Ya llego tu pase internacional?

―llega el jueves y comienzo a entrenar desde el lunes―dijo sonriendo

―tú y tu novio serán rivales en la cancha ¿Cambiara eso su relación?

―después de los 90 minutos ya es otra cosa―me atreví a interrumpir

―eso es muy cierto―habló también―pero para que discutir, todos sabemos que soy mejor jugador que él―dijo de broma mientras me miraba

―eso lo veremos en el campo Shirou Fubuki

―muchas gracias y mucha suerte Fubuki―dijo mientras quitaba el micrófono de enfrente

―no de nada, gracias a ti―respondió con una sonrisa

Subimos a mi auto y lo lleve a mi casa, en donde al entrar se quedó embobado mirando el paisaje que se apreciaba por la ventana.

―me alegra que te hayas decidido a venir, por fin estarás conmigo, estoy feliz por eso―le dije acercándome para abrazarlo

―yo también estoy feliz, te extrañé mucho―sonrió―aunque me preocupa el haber dejado a Atsuya en manos de ese loco pervertido

―estará bien, seguro que él es el pervertido

―oye-se quejo―jamás digas eso de mi hermano

―de acuerdo, lo siento―sonreí―pero seguro que estará bien, estaba feliz porque vinieras

―estaba feliz porque ya iba a poder vivir con él―se escuchó enojado

―no seas tan sobreprotector Shirou―dije besándole despacio―míralo por el lado bueno

― ¿Cuál es el lado bueno? ―preguntó correspondiendo el beso

―por fin podremos estar juntos

― ¿No te preocupa lo que la gente diga?

―la gente puede hablar lo que quiera, y sin importar que digan yo te voy a seguir queriendo y estando a tu lado

―qué lindo―dijo sonrojado

―si lo sé, así soy yo―me reí―ahora ven―lo tome por la cintura―tú me debes algo

― ¿ahora? ¿No puede ser más al rato?

― ¿Qué te parece ahora y también más al rato? ―pregunté brindándole una de mis mejores sonrisas

Todo paso tan rápido, en un simple mes todo lo que conocía cambio, me enamore, quizá por primera vez en toda mi vida, fui completamente feliz, ahora estoy a su lado y eso me hace querer estarlo siempre, ¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás?, lo amo y nada va a cambiar eso, por fin comenzaba nuestro camino juntos, un camino que sin duda estaría lleno de cambios pero, un cambio siempre viene bien ¿No?


End file.
